Of the Earth
by TheWritingMustache
Summary: They are not tools of war, they do not exist for our enjoyment. The monsters of this world co-exist with us because they so will it. This is something many seem to forget. But there are those given few, born with powers of great understanding of the world they live in, and the creatures they live alongside. [M]


Salutations, Pokemon fandom. It's been a good seven years since I've even dared to upload something for this fandom. So I won't keep you here long then! This story will not make sense as you read it, and it won't even after you finish it. More at the end, begin your read.

* * *

He was here.

Without being told, without any sort of direct sign, she knew he had finally arrived. On the third day, the hour right before the sun rises, between the patch of trees near the cliffs, there he would be. Fresh from his journey through the Viridian Forest, exhausted from fighting the bugs, and in dire need of food. At least, that's how her dream always went. And today, that dream was finally a reality.

She was awake at the start of the house before the sun rose, throwing off the covers and launching herself away from her bed. Her bare feet pounded against the floor, out the door, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. She did not slow down for a second, so intent on seeing her friend that she could not afford to waste any time and possibly miss him. Simple fruit in her arms, she kicked the side-door open and ran out into the early morning.

Her home was set in the tall, grassy fields of Pallet, and she zipped through them like a ponyta out on the great plains. She knew these fields like the back of her hand, exploring them since she was able to walk. And she knew where she was going to meet her friend from her dreams. The ground began to rise, and over the grassy hills, up towards the cliffs leading off to the ocean, she would find her mark.

The ocean fog that clouded these hills in the morning would turn anyone around, and if they were so careless, a person could easily find the cliffs, walk off, and fall into a watery grave. But not she, she had this whole area mapped out in her mind, and her feet automatically knew where to take her. Eventually, looming in the gloom, the small grouping of trees appeared. And there in the center of these trees on the cliffs…There he sat.

Her breath absolutely escaped her as she finally laid eyes on him proper. Though visibly ragged, he sat tall and straight against the trunk of a tree, legs folded over, arms fully extended to his sides, his spoons held loosely in his hands. His long ears twitched, eyes previously closed sliding open to regard her, long mustache perking up.

And she smiled at him, the biggest smile a young girl like her could muster. Most people would cringe, be fearful in the presence of a powerful psychic like an alakazam. But not her, oh no! The young girl felt nothing but excitement at seeing him, in person, at last! Without even saying a word to him, she sat down herself, crossing her legs over in an attempt to mimic him, and placed the fruit between them. As it had happened several times before, one of the fruit would rise in a purple aura towards the pokemon's mouth. There was no need for conversation, they had talked the same thing with each other over and over again previous, just only in her dreams. They ended a bit differently; the difference being the alakazam counting off the days until they would meet.

And she knew that after today, the countdown would officially be over. It had occurred to her that she would never see him again after this. This was their first and last meeting to ever commence in person. And he had never told her in her dreams if another encounter between them would ever occur in the far-off future. At least she would be able to hold on to this memory, the day she met a live psychic pokemon, and lived to tell the tale. Once the fruit between them had been diminished, the young girl prepared to leave, run back home and slip back into bed before her mother awoke and punished her from sneaking from the house. Her friend raised up a hand towards, sensing her plans for the next few moments.

**"Sit, oh child of the earth"** a voice rang out from the air. Having barely moved, the girl relaxed and looked at her friend expectedly, and confused. While being addressed as he did was nothing new to her, she could not fathom as to why he was delaying their separation, this never happened in her dreams. **"Oh child, please, before you go, a gift I have for you"** the voice continued.

"For me?" she gasped. "You do? Really?"

The alazakam nodded.

**"For you I have, a gift, from a friend you are destined to meet. They wanted you to have this. An addition, for your collection"** the voice said, and with a simple wave of the hand, a doll appeared before her. The girl squealed in delight, picking up the doll and cradling it in her hand. A rounded, mass of pink with pointy ears, a curled tailed, and a happy grin on its face. A clefairy doll! While the girl did not know what her friend meant by "addition" and "collection", she was still pleased by gift. The thought of who sent it to her never crossed her mind, much too delighted by the little plush fairy.

"I love her!" the girl cried. "Oh I'll take such good care of her, I prom-"

But the alakazam had vanished. She had merely taken her eyes off him for a moment, and he was gone. She merely blinked in shocked, but her shock faded, and she smiled in understanding. He had some place to be, far across the sea, and he could not waste any more of his time.

"Thank you" she said to the air, bowing her head. "Thank you so much"

**"Goodbye, young, ReTerra, child of earth. A grand future awaits you"**

With a bigger smile now, the ReTerra hopped up from her spot, and bounced all the way home with her new doll, safe in her arms.

* * *

So, I'll give you my old song and dance. This will probably be updated infrequently, sporadically even. This fic will most likely contain extreme violence, swearing, and some more adult themes. The plot and the world will be told within in the story, but if you have a question I would be more than happy to give a lengthier explanation to you to the best of my abilities.

This is an adaption of the very first fanfic I've ever thought up. Many, many elements of the story have changed since I first thought this up in the sixth grade. It's by no means my magnum opus, but a story created for my own pleasure and enjoyment. And I hope you can also enjoy it as well. Thank you, and goodnight.


End file.
